Jacob Davis/Family
These are about Jacob's relationships with his family. Brooke Davis (younger sister) Brooke is Jacob's younger sister by three years. Jacob's first word was Brookie and Brooke kept it as her nickname every since then. Brooke has always been there for Jacob when their parents kept arguing and she had promised to protect him. During season 1 when Jacob was shot she had left her class to be with her brother and the doctor assured her that he will be okay and she spent the night with him. The more Jacob grew up he still took care of Brooke and knows that she'll always be there for him too. Brooke was eventually the maid of honor at Jacob and Quinn's wedding. Jacob would often sleep on the floor in Brooke's room when he was younger due to his fear of the dark and the fear of being alone. There were often times when Jacob would get sick that Brooke wished she could stay home to take care of him. Brooke made a statement that there is no other person like Jacob and is happy that she is his baby sister. During a football game Brooke noticed that her brother changed on the field acting really wild and would not slow down. Jacob once told Brooke not to put a football in his hand as it would make him really compeitive with her and she doesn't like that side of him because he stops at nothing until he wins. Jacob truly loves his little sister and believes she is a great part of his life. During the events of Little Bitty Brooke and Jacob argue that Jacob should go after Quinn despite her marriage to David and tell her how Jacob felt. Sometime during Paradise City Brooke actually attended open mic night just to hear her brother sing a song from their childhood. For Jacob's birthdays Brooke always tried to throw a surprise party for him but stopped when he turned 18 because she thought it was not necessary anymore but was proven wrong when Jacob actually wanted a party because Brooke threw the best parties. Victoria Davis (Mother) Victoria is Jacob's mother. Jacob had always listened to his mom argue with his dad and was sick and tired of it. During Jacob's childhood while Victoria argued with Ted Jacob did not want to have anything to do with her or his dad because of their constant fighting and had once threatened to move out, but he decided to stay only because he did not want to break Brooke's heart by leaving. Ted Davis (Father) Ted is Jacob's father. When Jacob was born he was happy to be his father, but after listening to him argue with Victoria Jacob wanted nothing to do with his father causing Jacob to hate both of his parents. Ted had realized Jacob was so tired of the constant arguing between Ted and Victoria he decided to move out when he had turned 18 and begun college at Ohio State where he played on the Buckeyes football team. Julian Baker (brother-in-law) Juilan is Jacob's brother-in-law. Jacob met Julian when he came to Tree Hill to make a film of Lucas' first novel. At first Jacob did not trust Julian around his little sister because he was afraid Julian would break Brooke's heart and he would be forced to hurt Julian for it. However as time went on Jacob begun to trust Julian and warned him about Chelsea because she had returned to Tree Hill to "get" him back. At some point during season 8 Jacob fell very ill and needed medical attention so Julian in return called an ambulance. Haley James (sister-in-law, best friend) Haley is one of Jacob's closest friends and sister-in-law. Years before his and Quinn's marriage Jacob and Haley had already bonded like brother and sister. Haley was very important to Jacob during his life in Tree Hill and was grateful for her. Upon learning that Jacob had deep feelings for Quinn Haley was on "team Quincob" just like Brooke. Haley once told Jacob that if he and Quinn married she would support their decision because she believed Jacob and Quinn belong together. In the season 2 episode Sultans of Swing its explained that Haley met Jacob in a park somewhere in Tree Hill along side her sisters Taylor and Quinn and that they played tag and since that day they became best friends. Half way through season one the best friends were hostages inside of Karen's Cafe after a shooter pulled out his gun and threatened them if they said another word. After seeing Jacob fatally shot during The Heart of A True Fighter Haley road in the ambulance with Jacob to the hospital so that he could have the bullet removed via surgery. Jacob down the road tells Haley was still nervous around Quinn because of his crush on her and needed help to ask her out when she came home. During Jacob and Quinn's wedding Haley was made Quinn's maid of honor while Nathan was made the best man. Jacob later made a promise to Haley if he and Quinn had a daughter that he would name her Haley after his best friend and sister-in-law. While Haley was on tour Jacob joined her and actually covered a song from his childhood with her while also dedicating a song he wrote to his new wife Quinn. Jamie Scott (nephew) Before Jamie became Jacob's nephew he was friends with him. Jacob was always around when Jamie needed somebody to play or hand out with and would often take care of him while Nathan and Haley were away. Jamie looked up to Jacob as if he was his older brother and got attached to him when Jacob came over every day to check on Haley and Nathan. In the middle of season 5 after Jacob had a car crash while racing Jamie was very saddened by the that news and actually demanded that his parents take him to see Jacob. Taylor James (sister-in-law) Taylor is Jacob's best friend and eventual sister-in-law. Jacob does not really like Taylor's habits such as stealing Quinn's old boyfriends and later her ex-husband David. Taylor actually flirted with Jacob just to get under her sister Quinn's skin and make her admit she likes Jacob. Both of the in-laws later bond over time and Taylor apologized to him for being the way she is and he forgave her because she is now his family and he does truly care about Taylor. During the events of Carry On My Wayward Son on Jacob's birthday Taylor actually set aside her habits for her brother-in-law so that he could have a good time and no drama. Before Jacob departed Tree Hill with his first wife Chelsea he said goodbye to Taylor who in return was very sad that her only friend was leaving. Lydia James (mother-in-law) Lydia is Jacob's mother-in-law and they have a great relationship. Half of the time Jacob often considered Lydia to be his real mother after he was so sick and tired of his real mother and father arguing but it wasn't nothing against Brooke as Jacob still loves his little sister. After Lydia left Tree Hill to be on the road with her husband she was not aware Jacob was shot inside of Karen's Cafe and had to check in with Haley about Jacob's condition and if he is going to okay. A few years later Lydia returned home to Tree Hill and warned her new son-in-law that she is dying of cancer and Jacob did not take it so well and eventually shouted in anger. After Lydia passed away it killed Jacob because not only did Lyida act like a real mother towards him he considered Lydia as his second mother and loved her very much. Jimmy James (father-in-law) Jimmy and Jacob bonded like father and son which something Jacob and Ted could never do after his constant arguing with Victoria. Just before Jimmy departed Tree Hill with his wife Lydia Jacob actually told him how he felt about his daughter Quinn and did approve of his feelings for Quinn and he wanted Jacob to ask Quinn out. Jacob did accidently called Jimmy dad when he was about to depart Tree Hill in a RV with Lydia and was sad they he was leaving but they kept in touch. Jacob was heartbroken after Jimmy passed away and wished Jimmy was able to attend his and Quinn's wedding.